deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Borsalino VS Origami Tobiichi
Borsalino VS Origami Tobiichi is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Borsalino from the anime/manga series One Piece and Origami Tobiichi from the Light Novel Date A Live. (VS image created by ArachnoGia) Description These two users of light energy are by far one of the strongest characters in their verses. Now, who will be blinded in this confrontation? Interlude Wiz: The ability to use light is rare among fictional universes and is usually reserved for one of the more overpowered characters. Boomstick: These two are known for their destructive light powers. Wiz: Borsalino, one of the Marines deadliest Admirals. Boomstick: And Origami Tobiichi, the former member of AST. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Borsalino Wiz: In the ever-expanding, seemingly never-ending world of One Piece, pirates roam the seas, searching for all sorts of treasures, but the one they all seek is the One Piece. Boomstick: Well, that sure rids the title of credibility...Anyhow, due to these people being, well, pirates, there has to be a government to keep the robbing scoundrels in check. Wiz: This takes the form of the Marines, who are essentially like the Navy Seals, only it seems the higher ups are much more corrupt than the pirates they hunt. Boomstick: And it turns out many of them aren't even a match for Devil Fruit users, so they usually get tossed to the sidelines, simply acting as cannon fodder for our protagonists to beat up. Wiz: Those who have consumed a Devil Fruit prove to be more challenging, but out of all the known Marines who have consumed one of these fruits, only three have become so infamous that they're essentially the strongest the government have available. Boomstick: The trio are known as the Admirals, which sounds underwhelming, until you see what they can do. Wiz: The eldest of the previous generation and the only known Admiral to advance to the next generation of Admirals is none other than the easygoing light user Borsalino, who's more commonly known as his alias: Kizaru. Boomstick: Not much is known about his past, but he joined the Marines during his 20s and had become a terrifying foe, even beating the fishman pirate Arlong with ease. Wiz: And eventually, his prowess landed him in the second most influential role in the Marines, only reserved for three extraordinarily powerful people. Boomstick: As we all know, Borsalino is incredibly powerful, and this only grew with his experience and age. However, it's not just his strength that makes him able to go against the likes of Whitebeard alone. Wiz: Indeed. His Devil Fruit, the Pika Pika no Mi, or simply translated as the Light or Glitter fruit is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a natural element, in this case, light. Boomstick: He can also create as well as control light. Did we mention this is also the rarest and seemingly the most powerful type of Devil Fruit to currently exist? Wiz: Attacks using light can range from laser beams and spheres to sword constructs and even blinding opponents. Boomstick: Oh, and don't even try to attack him with half-hearted moves. His reflexes are extremely fast, to the point where a gun bullet meters away was dodged easily via intangibility. Plus, he can fly! Wiz: Well, he actually removes his own weight, since light has no mass and thus can't be affected by gravity. He's also capable of using a move that creates a path of light which can reflect off any surface, giving him a mobile advantage and an element of surprise, though this move does take time to charge and the path of light can be cut off. This is the only way he can travel at light speed and he can't change his path when in use. Boomstick: It's also unfortunate many of his attacks must travel in a straight line, in accordance with the laws of light. Wiz: Yet he also has access to Haki, more specifically, Busoshoku Haki. This enables him to create an invisible armor around himself to increase his durability, but enough force can overcome it. Still, doing this is no easy feat. Boomstick: And to add more weaknesses, as a Devil Fruit user, he can't swim, so water is definitely his enemy. Wiz: Yet his laid back and sarcastic demeanor is nothing to underestimate. Borsalino: Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light? Origami Tobiichi Wiz: The Spirits of Date a Live, how troublesome they can be... Boomstick: Well, considering the fact many have caused disasters in the past, like setting fire to an area of Tenguu City and brainwashing people to creating devastating winds, it's not a big surprise organisations want to hunt them down. Wiz: And yet only one of them tries to cater for the Spirits: Ratatoskr. Boomstick: Their weapon of choice is a high school student who can seal them. Little did he know that his stalker had a hatred for them and was part of other organisations dedicated to eliminating these threats. Yikes. Wiz: Origami wasn't always an emotionless Spirit hunter, it was at the young age of 11, she witnessed her parents die at the hands of a Spirit, claiming that she would kill them for the sake of vengeance. Boomstick: Funny thing is, she was the one to perform this act. How unfortunate... Wiz: Afterwards, she became abnormally good in all subjects, all while being a member of the AST. Over the course of Spirit events in Tenguu City, her knack for revenge led to rash actions and even stealing AST equipment. Boomstick: But somehow, rather than being dismissed from the organisation, she was promoted to DEM, a much more powerful Spirit hunting organisation. Wiz: Even with the equipment at her disposal to take out all the sealed Spirits in Ratatoskr's care, she still couldn't kill them. Boomstick: It was then that Phantom, a mysterious Spirit, gave her a gem hosting the Angel Metatron. Because of the battle she'll be in and the fact that, since then, she didn't rejoin DEM, this will be the only form at her disposal. Wiz: Despite this, she's definitely more capable as a Spirit than as a Spirit hunter. Boomstick: Oh, and before you ask how she killed her parents when she was a child, time travel. Also, no, we won't be using dual personality Origami, since the second timeline Origami hasn't shown any combat prowess outside Inversion. Wiz: Now we've got that out of the way, we'd best discuss her main ability: light manipulation. While she focuses on long-range offensive capabilities, it sure is a devastating combo. Boomstick: Her Angel takes the form of a crown and can be used in many different ways, despite it being, well, a crown. Seriously, when has anyone used one as their main weapon? Wiz: Her Astral Dress of course, increases her durability and she can fly. In addition, she actually has a defense mechanism that, when she's attacked, she can break down into light particles and avoid an attack while moving away. Boomstick: Metatron can also take several forms as well as having different ways of attack, such as Shemesh, which enables the pillars from the crown to gather light before raining it down on her foes, Mal'akh, which makes the pillars take a wing formation and allowing flight and Artelif, which basically makes a cannon formation in front of her and blasts the crap out of her opponent. Wiz: But her Angel can also break formation to pursue the enemy, making it seem like each has its own will, and by surrounding herself with the pillars, she can create a barrier using light. Boomstick: Plus, like many Spirits, she has an Inverse form, but only two other Spirits have actually shown this occurrence. This gives her a new Astral Dress, a Demon instead of her Angel, rightfully named Satan and all of her attacks are the same, only with a darker touch to them. Wiz: Though this transformation is unlikely due to the fact Origami has much more control over her emotions than other Spirits. Even so, too much exposure to negative emotions can cause this to occur. Boomstick: Also, both forms enable Origami to use a barrier around herself. Wiz: Origami has proved time and time again that, no matter her opponent or equipment, she's capable of exceeding expectations. Her Angel augments her skills well, though of course, not all things go her way, even if she is a cold, calculating genius. Boomstick: Her defense mechanism can't be used consecutively, her location can be predicted and as unfortunate as it sounds, she can't travel at the speed of light. Wiz: But this ever so devoted girl is more that meets the eye, so don't get in the way of her goals. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight On board one of the Marine ships, many of the workers were scuttling around the decks, making preparations to make port. One Marine was walking towards the captain's chambers before opening the door to see an old man in his golden attire, merely having his feet up on his desk and relaxing with his hands behind his back. Marine Officer: Sir, we'll be making port shortly. Borsalino: (Yawns) Oh, well it's about time. Looking anywhere in this cabin for too long gets boring. After saying that, the man got up from his chair and marched behind the smaller officer, whose face expressed intimidation by this. As they emerged, the ship was already nearing their destination. When the ship had stopped, the Marines started to rush off the ship onto the docks and lined up. The same officer who informed Borsalino of making port stood in front of the other Marines, while Borsalino himself remained on the ship. Marine Officer: Alright, the information we received from this place indicates that there is a group of pirates here, raiding the area. Our objective is to find and apprehend them. Do you understand? Marines: Sir, yes sir! With that, the men cleared out from the docks and begun their search, all while Borsalino walked through the town with little to no concern for the mission at hand. During his patrol, a building ahead had exploded and several Marine soldiers were sent flying out from the blast. With an unconcerned look, the Admiral sighted a teenager at the other side of the wreckage, emitting bright light. Their eyes met and in such short time, she had gotten closer to the Admiral. Then, the mysterious girl spoke. Origami: So, you're the leader of these invaders. Leave if you value your life. Borsalino: Leave? But we're just clearing some mess created by pirates. Unless, you're a pirate as well. Origami: I don't know what you're on about, but failure to comply with my demand means death. Borsalino: Oh? How feisty! Maybe you'll satisfy the boredom I've endured. FIGHT! Just as Origami started to withdraw her crown into an attacking formation, Borsalino had vanished and appeared in front of the Spirit before delivering a powerful kick to her face, sending her flying backwards into a wall. Then, the Admiral started to walk away, believing his work was done. Little did he know that he gave Origami what she needed: distance. Before he could complain about his all-encompassing boredom, Origami emerged and begun flying into the sky before shooting light beams at the Admiral. However, as the attack landed, it passed straight through her opponent, causing him to stop dead in his tracks and look back. Borsalino: So, it seems you have more up your sleeve than just standing still and receiving an attack. He then used his light speed attack to try and hit the teenager once again, but just as his charging was complete and he got close, the female had broken down to light particles herself and had increased the distance. Then, the pieces of the crown separated and begun pursuing the Admiral with great speed. Despite being cornered off a few times by the crown fragments, he was able to dodge most of their attacks. It was as he flew up into the air that the crown pieces had cornered him off and barraged him with light. While he was able to go into an intangible state again, he had been hit by one of the blasts before he could react to it. However, before he became tangible again, his wound was covered with light and recovered from the shot. During this process, Origami's crown advanced closer to her opponent and used some of the light he was gathering to charge her next attack. Borsalino: No fair, get your own light! As he became tangible, he begun his assault on the crown pieces by unleashing light projectiles towards all of them, causing the projectiles to explode on impact. He rushed towards his opponent before attempting to use his finger lasers several feet away, not only making Origami avoid the attack, but also retrieving her crown pieces to retaliate against Borsalino with her own beams of light. Then, as she ceased her attack, the crown pieces had formed a circle in front of her and begun charging an immense amount of light. Likewise, Borsalino used one of his hands to charge light before they both fired, the attacks cancelling each other out and exploding. Expecting another attack to follow through, Origami surrounded herself with her crown pieces to form a barrier, and, true to her judgement, another light attack followed through, with one of the crown pieces blocking the attack. When the explosive residue cleared, the Admiral saw Origami still standing. Borsalino: Wow, I sure didn't expect you to be this ready for combat at your age. His foe didn't let up on her offense of light beams while he said that, all while he was dodging them. Borsalino: ...Quiet, I see. Well, if you're going to tight-lip me, there's no reason I should slack off in battle. With his useless chat over, he advanced closer to the quiet girl, all while forming a light sword in his hand. When he completed this action, he rushed in, attempting to cleave his foe, but as he did so, she broke down into light particles once again. However, she was already having to defend against Borsalino's light sword with a crown piece. With Borsalino being on the offensive, it was difficult for Origami to defend against the onslaught with her crown pieces. As a result, she shot a light blast at the sword to knock the Admiral off-guard. Before this opening could be exploited with her light barrage, he had vanished, appearing on the floor directly beneath his foe before shooting straight back up with his leg imbued with light and kicking Origami with the element of surprise. As soon as it impacted, there was an explosion that sent Origami further into the air, with light beams shooting out of the smoke of the explosion. While she was able to dodge some of them, others had gone straight through her normal barrier and pierced her. Then, as the shots ceased, she knew what was coming, and had broken down into light just as her opponent was going to land his attack from above her. But it was no use, since Borsalino wasn't letting up and had attacked Origami with an aerial kick. Even though she had blocked it with her crown, the intent of the attack wasn't to kill, but to get her closer to the ground, and with Borsalino's force from above, the pair were descending to the town below. Unfortunately, Origami wasn't able to pull away from or overcome the Admiral's strength and, as a result, had impacted the floor with tremendous force. Her opponent had jumped away as this occurred to prevent a counter attack. As she weakly got up, Borsalino had his hand positioned as a gun ready for a light beam, and before Origami was able to shoot him down with a light beam of her own, the Admiral had already fired straight through her. Her face retorted in pain, yet was still stood, all while Borsalino blew on his finger. She tried to fire her light beams at him again, but he had disappeared before the light could touch him. Just as she started to turn around, a glowing hand was seen from the corner of her eye before she was impaled by it. After the hand had passed through Origami, the attack exploded, along with Origami herself, her innards and blood spattering the surroundings. Dropping his hand down, Borsalino sighed. Borsalino: Just when I thought she'd be a decent foe, it all had to end...Of course, props to you for being at least entertaining enough for me, and forcing me to change clothes. K.O! The Admiral had returned to the Marine ship to see that some of the pirate crew was apprehended, only to disappear and return moments later with the rest. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: And on this dreadful day, let us remind you fanservice doesn't win. Wiz: While this wasn't the mother of all stomps like many would believe it to be, Origami's conquest to defeat Borsalino was doomed from the start. While they can both manipulate light, the Admiral had much more versatility when coming to use it and was more experienced with it. Boomstick: Also, it never helps that a crown isn't ideal to use in close combat situations. Wiz: The long range advantages our beloved Spirit had seemed meaningless in the face of her foe's ability to go at the speed of light to easily close the distance and attack quicker than she can process. Plus, Tohka, someone who was in the same boat as Borsalino in terms of short range versatility and the same speed as Origami was able to best her in combat. Boomstick: The only things I can see going for her are her defense mechanism and her crown's tenacity as well as defensive capabilities. Even then, things like her barrier would be easily bypassed by her opponent's light. Wiz: Of course, Borsalino's Haki was also unlikely to protect him from Origami's light attacks, but the ability to become intangible helped him out tremendously, especially as it was less predictable than Origami's defense mechanism. Boomstick: Like we mentioned before, Origami would unlikely go Inverse, but even if she did, it wouldn't change much due to the fact that her stats aren't increased by an awful lot, and as a result, wouldn't be on par with Borsalino. Wiz: Finally, as we all saw coming, Borsalino just has much more experience. Sure, Origami is a cunning tactician and A class student, but even with his sarcasm, Borsalino is intelligent and was part of the Marines ever since he was in his 20s. Since he's now 58, he's had at least five times more combat experience under his belt. Boomstick: So, you could say that Origami just folded up in the end. Wiz: The winner is Borsalino. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015